Natsu’s Drunken Escapade
by GuestwithaGun
Summary: One curious Dragon Slayer with a knack for breaking the rules, an all too helpful barmaid, and an uptight Knight. Add Alcohol...
1. Chapter1

**_Before we get into it..._  
**

**_Biggest fuckin shoutout to Flaredragon117:_**

**_(im sorry I don't know how to reply to reviews on this fckn app)_**

**_But yo man! Your review touched my heart holy shit! I still struggle to believe that people actually enjoyed those drabbles, and especially the authors that ive read from and admired back then (still do, your stories are cherished man, I'm a big fan)._**

**_I'm ashamed that I deleted everything, honestly hahaha but aye story for another time aye if ya wanna hear._**

**_Again, thanks heaps man... I hope my writing lives up to your standards._**

**_Enjoy this one ghee. Peace._**

**_Also special shoutout to Doom marine54 (or 55? Idc): _**

**_Good to see you're still alive bro. It's a wonder, honestly. This site would never be the same without you. Missed your ugly cunt face :) _**

**_Ok now finally, Story time:_**

**_XxXxX_**

**It started with a Mission**

"It's... taunting me."

Gildarts couldn't help but roll his eyes at the younger, pink haired mage sitting beside him at the bar counter. The said mage currently glaring at the golden bottle perched at the centre of the top shelf.

"Forget it kid..." The crash mage sighed in annoyance, already used to Natsu's penchant for getting himself into stupid situations; and frankly, he didn't want to get involved in any stupid shit today... it was his time off dammit! Man needs a break!

"Besides, can't you read what it says?"

He raised a wooden finger to point, gesturing to the middle of the golden bottle, where the kanji for 'forbidden' was stamped in bold.

The pink haired dragon slayer only squinted his eyes in focus towards the bottle, before turning his gaze to the older mage. Eyes narrowed in an annoyed look.

"I can't read Chinese, old man."

A vein threatened to burst on Gildarts forehead in irritation. Iron grip almost crushing the mug in his good hand.

'I'm not old!' He gritted internally.

Though he was slighted by the old man comment, he let it slide. That brat wasn't gonna ruin his break!

"First of all, it's Japanese. Second, it says Forbidden. So hands off...would be too strong for your twerp ass."

Gildarts finished it there without another word, and then proceeded to down the rest of his beer before ordering three more.

The younger mage just huffed in annoyance, but nonetheless returned his attention to the task at hand. Gildarts wasn't going to crash the party on this one.

Time to plan, Operation: Booze Snatch.

Natsu shook his head at the thought as a mischievous grin started to form on his lips.

'Nah. Operation:... _forbidden_ booze snatch.'

XxXxX

Mirajane Strauss could only watch in amusement as Natsu continued to glare at the shelf. There was a burning intensity in his eyes, and she was sure that if he stared any harder the shelf would catch fire.

Oh that would be disastrous. All the expensive liquor that they would lose. Everyone would be mad! And so not good for business!

Even still, she giggled at the thought. Only their resident, highly destructive dragon slayer would be responsible for such a mess. Wouldn't even have his ass leave the seat to cause property damage.

'So silly...' She thought, as her eyes turned to give the young man another look. '...and so cute.'

A dreamy sigh escaped her lips. Her cheek perched on her palm as she continued to stare.

She could afford to take a bit of a break from working the bar, since it wasn't really busy today anyways. Besides, she was curious.

'What's got him so focused?'

She looked into his eyes again, sinking deeper into a pair of intense onyx orbs, lit with mischief and... _desire_.

'Oooohh~' She shivered at her discovery. Imagination slowly heading to a very naughty place.

'Just imagine how it'd be if he ever looked at _me_ like that.'

She bit her lip at the thought as another shiver shot down her spine, down to her lower body and making her knees weak.

'Now that would be something else hehe...'

She couldn't help but identify the golden opportunity that was so casually dropped on her lap just then. The perfect chance to play some charm and bring her fantasies to reality... Oh yes.

She concluded her thoughts with a happy nod and a plan in mind; deciding she would figure out what he so _desired_ from the shelf... and then serve her way into his heart, like the cute and helpful barmaid she was... He'd drop into her hands like putty.

And if somehow, someway or other, he decided plow her as a show of thanks... then that was on him.

XxXxX

'Alriiight. So, I'll need to create that distraction first, and then...' Natsu paused his mental planning, eyes widened as his line of sight was taken away from the golden prize.

...Replaced by _two_ bigger prizes. Two round mounds tucked nice and snug in a beautiful red dress, topping it all off with a pink bow in the middle. Less of a prize, but now more of a gift that was just waiting to be unwrapped.

He suppressed the urge to lick his lips, and looked up instead. Meeting an angelic smile and killer blue eyes.

"Sup Mira!" He said as he flashed her a toothy grin.

She let out a small giggle at his action, making sure it was all levels of cute and innocent, knowing Natsu was a sucker for it. Proven when his grin grew wider.

'_Gotcha_. Step one, let his guard down. Check.'

"Not much Natsu, just here to check up on you... you seem distracted."

With that said, she leaned forward on the counter to meet him at eye level, elbows propped up so her hands can support her head. Knowingly giving the dragon slayer a niiiice, straight-on view down her cleavage.

"So, what's up?" She had to force down the urge to smirk victoriously as she caught his eyes dart down to the puppies, lingering for only a second before he caught himself.

Natsu was screaming at himself internally... one second was one second too long. He slipped up. Damn woman.

He had to hold back a shiver when her warm breath hit his lips; just realising their faces weren't too far apart now, noses just inches away from touching each other. Dammit woman! Man needs to focus! Mission at hand! Mission at haaand!

An unintentional growl rumbled in his throat as he tried to steel his resolve, but still couldn't help the light blush that started to coat his cheeks.

Mira took this as a sure sign that her magic was working him down. The thought got her excited.

'Snagged! Step 2, Get in his head! Check!'

"Sooo..." She drawled lightly, hand reaching out to poke his cheek cutely. "You gonna tell me or what?"

Realising he didn't really answer her the first time, the young mage had the decency to throw back a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, just... looking at the drinks y'know."

She gave him another smile before shifting her head a bit so she could look behind her. Eyes sweeping through the various bottles of expensive liquor that were perched on the shelves.

"True..." She breathed out, before returning her gaze to the pink haired mage.

"So, which one do you want? I'll get it for you."

Natsu almost fell off his seat in surprise, but quickly gathered himself before throwing her a questioning look. She only looked back, totally amused.

"...Really?" He finally asked in a small yet hopeful whisper. Not too sure if it would be this easy (and if it was, he'd be pissed at himself for wasting brain cells on a useless plan!).

"Yeah. For sure." She whispered back almost huskily, her eyes never leaving his.

"...so, anything up there?"

"Mhm." She nodded back.

"Even that golden bottle at the top?"

He was slowly getting more and more excited at getting closer to the prize. He had to contain himself from blowing up when she nodded again.

"Natsu, for you? _Anything_." She breathed out as she slowly left her spot from leaning down, but not before tapping his nose lightly and throwing a wink.

Natsu couldn't stop the blood from rushing to his face in embarrassment at her actions and the implications of her words. He was slowly getting annoyed at himself for being so weak to her charms.

Well... he was just about finished with his first mission, thanks to her. So obviously, a new one should be in order.

'Operation: Outflirt Mira!'

A mischievous smirk played onto his lips as he eyed the bar maid who was reaching up the top shelf to grab the forbidden bottle. His gaze shifted further down to her nicely shaped bum that refused to be hidden away by the rather conservative dress. He had to wonder though, in between his dirty thoughts, as to why she was arching her back the way she was doing to reach for the bottle that wasn't even that high up. Her current position making her ass pop out for him to view to his hearts content... not that he was complaining.

'Hope you enjoyed that, Natsu...'

The barmaid inwardly smirked as she grabbed a shot glass to accompany the bottle; fully aware of his gaze on her back.

'Cos' it's gonna be all yours~'

"There you go!" She set the glass and the bottle down in front her of target, before settling down in her previous position against the counter.

She was caught by surprise however, when a pair of warm, gentle hands were suddenly on her cheeks. Her gaze focused onwards, sky blue eyes reuniting with burning onyx.

In that moment, she was powerless. Struck immobile under a passionate glare... and she loved it.

"_Mira_..."

'Ah fuck! Now his voice is all deep and sexy too!' She screamed internally as his hot breath hit her face, setting her cheeks aflame.

'And I haven't even fully finished step 3!!'

Not that she was truly complaining however, but she had it all planned out, and now it was all jumbled up...

She was especially keen on step 6: hike the skirt and jump his dick... but now she was ready to skip the steps and do it just then.

"You're amazing. I don't know what I'd do, or where I'd be, if you weren't around."

He said all that with expert smoothness. A small genuine smile gracing his lips, but his eyes burning with predatory hunger.

She bit her lip in anticipation and winced when she felt a harsh shiver, jolt down her body. Mirajane Strauss was in need of fresh panties...

The inside of her head was lit with fireworks at the semi-confession of his feelings (She was a sucker for sappy romantics), but it was completely overwhelmed by the desire she saw in his eyes, and how her body reacted... _hungrily_.

Yep. Fresh panties, ASAP.

She was caught off from her thoughts when she felt his hands start to slowly bring her closer.

'Oh fuck yes!' The final touch! The first sweet kiss that would pave the path to fierce makeout sessions, and then finally: Hard Sex!

'Step 6, here I come!'

It took all her strength to resist jumping over the counter to smash their lips together right then and there. She already had her eyes closed, lips puckered cutely, awaiting inevitable contact... but where was it!?

It took her a second to realise that the warmth that graced her cheeks were missing as well. And another second to realise that she fell for a trap.

She opened her eyes...

Natsu was still across her, eyes bright with smug satisfaction as if he had just won a game. To finish it off, he gave her an equally smug wink, followed by a nod.

'Your move.' Was the hidden exchange, and Mira couldn't help but smirk.

'Ohooohh! He wants to play _that_ game~'

She felt a bit ashamed to having slipped so easily, but her flame reignited stronger at the prospect of payback. This would be a fun game.

The devil inside had been asleep for too long, and now it was time to come out and play.

XxXxX

'That was hard! That was so fucking hard!'

Across from Mira, behind the cool exterior Natsu was showing, he was internally screaming.

He was almost overwhelmed by the need to take her right then and there. Her cute face, puckered lips just waiting to be kissed... she was giving herself to him. So vulnerable.

_Kami_, _and_ _her_ _scent!.._. her arousal was an explosion of every need she was yearning from him*... and he loved it.

He had the urge to just jump over and give it to her, and give it hard; but he managed to keep it down.

What he couldn't keep down however, was the raging erection that was making his pants feel uncomfortably tight.

He could see from the look that the barmaid was sporting that pay back would be due his way. The look in her sky blues promised both extreme pain, and extreme pleasure; and he was looking forward to it.

'But first...' He smirked as he poured the contents of the forbidden bottle into his glass. Watching the dense liquid fill to his satisfaction. 'Operation: Forbidden Booze Snatch is a success.'

He raised a glass to the silver haired mage across him, who was looking on with amusement. He just missed the scheming glint in her eyes.

"Cheers Mira!"

Down the hatch.

**XxXxX**

**_Heh what's gonna happen now? Cos idk. You tell me_**

**_Oushh the Drunk Natsu Drabbles I remember writing ages ago were the ones I had the most fun with tbh... being both drunk and horny, just imagine all the type of random shit bahahah _**

**_This is my attempt to turn that concept into a full on multi chapter clusterfuck, and honestly I'm enjoying it :D _**

**_I'm a bit rusty but I hope the story is there peeps_**

**_My jokes are dry I know, but I find them funny.. if you don't, then fuck off_**

**_*My vocabulary is so limited... I don't have the right words to describe what a women's arousal smell like other than 'pleasant' and 'fishy' and those aren't sexy enough Bahahaha if anyone wanna to help me then pls do... ;)_**

**_Anyways I really hoped you enjoyed this first chapter... and if you didn't, then fuck off. _**

**_Don't be a pussy, tell me what you think! Reviews are great._**

**_Peace out my gheez_**


	2. Chapter2

**Before we get into it…**

**What's good what's good what's goodie?**

**Thanks heaps everyone with the reviews/fav/follows! I can't even stress at how encouraging it is. It means heaps my ghees! **

**I put more work into this than I ever did my assignments…**

**More notes n shoutouts down the bottom :) Now here we go with the second chapter!**

**XxXxX**

**Aftermath**

Mirajane was stirred awake from her deep sleep by the cold stab of freezing air that hit her exposed back.

Her arm reached out behind her, gingerly searching for the warmth that surrounded her last night, but couldn't find it.

She turned to look over, pulling the soft fur blanket around her to block the chill.

No Natsu in sight. She frowned at the discovery. Did he just up and leave her, as if she was one of those shameful one night stands? _In his own fucking house?_

She shrugged the thought with an audible 'Hmph,' and then returned to her previous position; pulling the blanket tighter to her body as she did.

She highly doubted he'd do such a thing. His side of the bed was still warm, and she could see his clothes and scarf still strewn across the floor, along with her dress... and their undergarments. So he definitely didn't ditch.

Kami knows what he's getting up to whatever time it was, but he'd come back.

He left her there to freeze to death however, so if she was going to be grumpy about something she was going to be grumpy about that.

Left in her thoughts, she could feel the dull soreness that was situated between her legs, along with the slight ache of what was probably bruises on her thighs, hips, and of course... ass.

He was _especially_ rough last night, and she loved every second of it.

She let out a dreamy sigh as her mind drifted to memories of Natsu's relentless pounding, littered with teasing nips on her earlobe, neck, and breasts.

She didn't doubt for a second that the Dragon slayer didn't leave her with marks to remember; not that she would hold it against him...

She remembered being _just_ as rough with him, so he most likely had his own marks to deal with.

She giggled at the thought. Devilish woman indeed.

As her mind continued to drift, her thoughts ended up back to last night. Before Natsu dragged both their tipsy asses back to his place to fuck her brains out...

She closed her eyes as the scene replayed.

XxXxX Flashback XxXxX

"...That was disgusting."

Mirajane stifled a giggle at the Drgon Slayer in front of her, amused by the grimace that was plastered on his face.

"I hope you weren't expecting it to taste like fruit juice or something. It's alcohol, Natsu. It's supposed to taste bad."

Natsu had to agree.

He contemplated pouring another glass before deciding he was enough of a big boy to down the bottle by itself. It also helped if it made him look cooler in front of the barmaid... _Cos shots are for pussies. _

With that set in his mind, he set the glass cup aside, grabbing the bottle by the neck. In a show of manliness, he took a big swig.

'That was very stupid of him.' Mirajane thought with an amused smile; but nonetheless gave out a small clap of acknowledgement.

"Nice!" She chirped sweetly.

Natsu flashed her a proud grin but was crying on the inside. He absolutely hated the taste, and how it burned slowly down his throat. Nevertheless, he did feel the drink slowly working its magic on his mind.

Three more agonising swigs later (Cos he wasn't a bitch!), and he was buzzing. His entire body felt a bit numb, head feeling light.

"Yooo, Mira..." His lips felt heavier, and his tongue too sluggish to form words properly.

The barmaid perked up at him.

"Lemme' pay ya back for this yeah?"

A scheming glint flashed in her eyes as a small smile grew on her lips. Time to put her plan in action!

"Oh? It's on the house, Natsu... hmm, unless you really want to. You can pay me back in another way." She offered with an extra cute smile.

At the back of his mind, Natsu had a feeling she'd say something like that. Indicated by his own knowing smirk... but it only looked a bit wonky as his lips were still drunken numb.

"Hmmmm truuue... let me take you out then." His smirk grew bigger. "Like a date or somethin'."

Mirajane faltered a bit, taken by surprise by how quick he took action. She recomposed herself in a second.

"Hmm I like it!" She said as she shot him a bright a smile. "...So, what would we do on this date?"

He pretended to be in thought.

"Hshh-I dunno.. go picnic orrrrr..." He paused to take another swig out of the bottle, but with eyes still on her, not missing the growing smirk that now graced the barmaid's lips.

She leant further toward his face, catching a whiff of the strong drink on his breath. It smelled good on him. Sexy even, she thought.

"Oorrr?" She drawled cutely, catching his eyes once more. The look in his onyx hues did not fail to stir the achingly growing heat between her legs. She wasn't sure if she could get any more aroused.

"Or... we jushh go back'n my place..." He didn't say anything more, only finishing it with a teasing grin to scream out his intentions.

'Back'n my place, where I'm going to _Fuck. You. Silly._'

"Oh my!" She said with a small laugh, trying to drown her embarrassment; but nonetheless threw him a look of appreciation, hoping he would catch the eager answer in her eyes: 'Yes! Fuck yes!'

She would never admit it out loud, but she was close to breaking point. At that moment, any attempt to tease her any further would result in her ripping off his clothes on the spot...

"S-So when do you wanna go on this date?" She low-key hoped it didn't come out too eager, but at that point she wasn't too sure if she should give a shit. High-key though, she hoped his answer would be 'NOW!'.

"Hsshh-I dunno. What'ya say tomorrow?"

'Why, you fucking-Grrr!!' Her features had darkened, her cheery smile replaced by an angry pout.

If she paid a little more attention, she wouldn't have missed the victorious grin that was now plastered on Natsu's lips.

It was all she could take. Breaking point, _fucking breached_. Mirajane Strauss was not ending the day without getting plowed by some Fire Dragon dick! And after all that teasing too!

In a swift move, she snatched the bottle from his grip and settled it between them. Pointing an angry finger at the young man across her, who pouted at her actions.

"Now listen here you!" She started heatedly, angry pout never leaving her features, cheeks puffed out and all. Natsu decided he liked it.

"If you think, after all that talk, that I'm just gonna _wait!?_ _Till. Fucking. Tomorrow!?_ You got one thing coming mister!-"

Her rant was cut short when she noticed the amused look that Natsu was throwing her way, leading her to cross her arms in a huff.

"Well!?" She all but growled out, but couldn't hide the hint of amusement in her voice.

Natsu's grin only grew wider.

"Ehh, I mean, I don't know if you noticed buuuut... I'm not really sober."

The only response he got was a raise of her eyebrows, and a look that was pretty much asking: 'Reaaaally?'

Her barriers shifted again when she saw a hint of mischief flash in his eyes. She urged him to elaborate, barely containing the butterflies that started to flutter in her stomach.

"Hshh-I mean, if I didn't know any better... I'd say you'rrre take'n advantage o'me."

She noticed his eyes flicker from staring intensely into her own, down to the bottle between them, and then back up to her again. '_Ooohh_.' Intentions now clear, Mirajane couldn't hold back the teasing smirk that was now plastered on her full lips. Natsu continued to elaborate, but she tuned him out.

"It's naaht really fair now-" Now it was his time it be interrupted as the barmaid suddenly grabbed the golden bottle between them; and in a swift move, took one big swig... _Cos shots are for pussies!_

Natsu thought that might have just been one of the hottest things he'd ever seen. He didn't even bother suppressing the unintentional, pleased growl that rumbled in his throat (Not to mention the painfully stiff rod in his pants).

Mirajane slammed the bottle down with a bang. She couldn't cover the grimace that now graced her features as her throat burned, and stomach turned. She could feel her face growing hot already as her mind slowly drifted into a tipsy state.

"There! Now it's even!" She raised proudly. Her sky blue hues reaching out for onyx. She felt her breath halt and chest tighten at the sight.

She could see everything, again looking deeper into his eyes. They were intense... demanding even, yet there was passion... and a lot of sexy-sexy-come and get me. (And I mean _a lot.)_

Her legs only grew weaker at the thought, knees just about giving away. She began to rub her thighs together unconsciously, leaning more weight on the counter for extra support... but it also brought her closer to those half-lidded eyes... that damn face and that damn teasing grin... she could feel his hot breath on her cheeks and on her lips, and _Kami_... she wanted to feel it all over her body.

She wondered if it was the alcohol... or was it just him...? Fuck it.

Once before, her breaking point was breached. Now it was _fucking demolished_, over and beyond.

'Ok, screw dragging this any longer!' She thought, biting her lip in anticipation.

"I swear, if you don't take me right now..." She warned with some heat in her voice; but before she could add to her threat, all of a sudden a pair of warm hands grabbed her sides and lifted.

Next thing she knew, she was over the counter. Landing with an oof, right on Natsu's lap.

"My place. Now. Can't hold back much longer." He whispered with a low growl.

It warmed her heart knowing she wasn't the only one who was feeling heavy reactions at their situation. Now that she payed attention, his face was just as red as hers, and his body quaked with his growing heartbeat... she could practically feel his excitement... but maybe that was because her bum was firmly planted on his boner. She loved it, and she was about to love it even more.

Arms instinctively wrapping around his neck as he suddenly stood up, lifting her bridal style. Bracing herself against him as he took off running. She leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"Chop chop. I'm gonna _ride. You. Dry._"

XxXxX End Flashback XxXxX

She was taken away from her dream when she felt the side of bed dip, turning her head to greet the person who was easing into the covers.

"Sorry, needed to piss." Natsu murmured tiredly as he slid to her side. "Did I wake you?"

She shook her head at him, a teasing smile working it's way on her lips.

"No. The cold did."

Natsu had the decency to look sheepish, muttering an apology.

She shook her head again, holding back a giggle at his reaction.

He stared at her blankly before his face erupted in an infectious grin.

"So, what were you thinking bout?" He asked, snaking his arm around her waist to pull her into his chest, returning to their cuddling position before he left. She slid into his arms easily, eager to be encased in his warmth.

"Just dreaming about last night..." She breathed out happily, eyes closed in content. She could feel sleep slowly creeping up.

Natsu's own mind flashed back to last night's activities.

He couldn't help but smile brightly at the memory. Mirajane did not hold back on her promise at all, and neither did he.

He was glad he didn't drink enough to induce a killer hangover, and it allowed him perform at his best; just what Mirajane deserved.

"Wasn't a dream." He stated proudly, eyes closing in thought. He felt her nod in agreement.

He wasn't too sure about the scratches that covered his back and chest though...

Sure, he'd wear them with pride, but he just knew how his fellow guild mates would react.

Elfman would probably try to fight him for 'defiling his sister', but Mira would probably wack him and tell him to shut up about it.

Lucy would give him shit for sure, and Gray would probably spew some bullcrap out of his fat mouth.

'Hehe. Jealous prick.' Natsu thought smugly.

And Erza would definitely... Erza... oh.

_Oh fuck._

His eyes flew open in panic.

'She comes back today!'

**Notes:**

**There we fuckin go! Cliffhanger or what?**

**I was gonna make this heaps longer actually, but then I thought it ended up being too dragging y'know? Like, I actually planned a lot. But I'm saving the rest for the next chapter (When Erza is introduced hehe.)**

**I'm not too confident to write any lemons yet, but maybe in future chapters. Just let me have fun for a bit aye…**

**Again, thanks heaps for the reviews/fav and follows! Special shoutouts to those who remembered my other story – Drabbles! I'm so happy to drag your asses on another ride with this one, and I'm planning to add certain elements from Drabbles into this story! (*Cough* Natsu's letters etc *cough*)**

**Another special shoutout to Doommarine55: Thanks man, I really hope you enjoy this one. I know you never really liked my other ones but aye… I'm happy this one is changing your mind bout me.**

**Ok that's that my ghees! If you liked it, great! If you didn't… then fuck off.**

**Don't be a pussy, tell me what you think! Review pls and thank you!**


End file.
